


Entry ONE

by CuchyLainx



Series: Victor Nikiforov's Coaching Life [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Short, very short!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuchyLainx/pseuds/CuchyLainx
Summary: Very short OS based on the first episod and...the opening, I guess!? 
Victor is writing in his diary about Yuuri before actually meeting him, speculating about the future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind English is not my first language! I'm doing my best :P !

**Entry 1:**

 

_Setting: Victor is writing in his diary before going to the hot bath in which Yuuri will meet him._

 

You just take my breath away, you just make my heart burst in emotion… There is so much beauty in you, so many feelings making your eyes gleam as you slide powerfully on the ice…

 

I can’t get enough, Yuuri. Show me even more beauty, even more music. When you dance, my blood is boiling, and I feel so alive I barely remember that I, too, can dance as well. When you dance, I feel like you’re silently asking me to join you.

 

There is so much hiding within you. You are not aware of the treasures that are still to be discovered in your soul. You may be at the end of your career but you are definitely at the beginning of your bloom.

 

So don’t send me away. Let me help you write your name in history. Open your love to me, Yuuri. I’ll take good care of you, I promise I will. Close your eyes, and tell yourself your dreams will come true with me by your side.  As I remember you skating in abandon, I feel like mine can be furtherly achieved as well.

 

And maybe…skating with you…would be the greatest of them all.

 

 

Also, I love Japanese food and traditions and habits and clothes and language so much that you’d better work as hard as possible. I want to stay here for a long time!

See you soon…Katsuki Yuuri.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is it! It will most likely turn into a series, new entries as new episodes air out (and are actually subbed in my country)! Thanks for reading :D !


End file.
